Comfort
by Wr1
Summary: Can comfort lead to more in the end? Alternative ending to series 2 episode 7.
1. Chapter 1

"Is there anything I can do?" Lee asked sympathetically as he watched Lucy staring blankly ahead. On hearing this she turned around to face him.

"There is actually," there was a pause as Lee waited on what she was going to say,"you know how some nights you just need to be with someone. To talk to them and to hold them." There was a longer even more silent pause as Lee had gained a hopeful expression on his face,"do you mind if we do that? I could just really use the company and I just need someone to talk to," Lucy explained as Lee softened his gaze again, her tears falling slowly and quietly down her face.

"Of course," he said smiling softly as Lucy nodded her head. Lee couldn't deny her some comfort even if he was only doing it for his landlady, the sight of Lucy crying made his heart-break and he didn't know if he'd be able to see her cry for the next few weeks or as long as it took for her to get over Guy. Some comfort would do them both some good.

"I'm going to have a bath," she said quietly as she took her heels off and made her way over to the bathroom. Sighing and running his hands through his hair Lee stood up and made his way over to his bedroom and got dressed into his pyjamas.

Lee stood in the middle of his bedroom, hands on hips as he spun around slowly, contemplating. Making up his mind he grabbed his duvet and took it out to the living room and placing it on the chocolate coloured sofa. Leaving it there for the time being Lee made his way over to the fridge, taking a cold bottle of white wine out he poured two glasses and then took them out to the living room and placed them carefully on the coffee table. Rooting through his and Lucy's DVD collection he tried to find the most unromantic film he could find, hopefully to take Lucy's mind off the I-just-broke-up-with-my-ancient-boyfriend-today. Smiling as he found one he placed the disc into the DVD player,but didn't switch the television on, it was up to Lucy on what they did tonight. Wether she just wanted to talk or get drunk or just fall asleep; he didn't care.

Thinking about it this was the first time that he and Lucy had actually spent proper time together alone, without any arguments. This made him smile slightly at the thought. There had always been someone else there, whether it was Tim, Guy or Barbara. Lee suddenly remembered that he had forgotten chocolate. Jumping up from the sofa he went through to the kitchen and took a couple of chocolate bars out of the fridge and then he spotted the popcorn on top of the microwave. Taking the bag with him he put the chocolate's next to the wine and hid the popcorn, just incase they didn't end up watching a movie. Leaning back on the sofa he took hold of the duvet and pulled it over himself as he stared up at the ceiling.

Half an hour later Lucy was out of the bath and had dried. Sighing sadly to herself she made her way out to go and join Lee. Walking out to the living room she smiled slightly at the effort that he had gone through; just for her. No one had gone to so much trouble for her. Not even Guy. Slowly she made her way over to the sofa as she pulled her pyjama top sleeves over her hands. Sitting down next to Lee he smiled at her softly before handing her a glass of wine and the bar of chocolate.

"Right, so here are the options," he started as he smiled weirdly," we talk, we get drunk, we watch a film or we do all three?" He said raising his eyebrows as she giggled softly, taking a sip of her wine as she pretended to contemplate the answer although she had already made up her mind.

"All three," she smiled as she took another sip of her wine. Lee took the duvet off of him as he went and switched the television on, showing the film that was on pause.

"I tried to find the least romantic film I could find and I ended up with Shadowman," he explained as Lucy nodded her head, happy that Lee hadn't gone for something like Notting Hill. Sitting back down next to her he took the remote into his hands as Lucy and him leaned back. Lee placed the duvet back over him as he offered some to Lucy who nodded her head and wrapped the duvet around her, bringing them closer. Placing the wine and the chocolate back down she nodded her head to Lee as he pressed play on the remote. Bringing his arms to rest behind his head.

As the movie began to play Lucy shyly leaned backwards until her head rested on Lee's shoulder and her body curled into his, her arm wrapped around his stomach, her legs resting over his as her head leant on his chest. Lee smiled down at Lucy before placing his arm around her waist and bringing his other one around to link with his, his head resting on top of her head as the film started. Kissing her head lightly he tightened the grip on her as the comfortable silence over took them, the only sound coming from the faint sound of the television playing in the background.

Not half an hour in Lucy sighed, catching Lee's attention, "what's wrong?" He whispered into her hair.

"It doesn't matter," Lucy whispered back, she was hoping Lee would have missed the sigh but obviously they were too close for him not to.

"C'mon, what's wrong?" He asked again as he paused the film but not moving from his place nor did Lucy. Lucy glanced back up at the television screen and noticed it had been paused on a picture of a child. Lee watched Lucy as she stared longingly at the film.

"I want that," she whispered into his chest after she had turned her head away.

"Want what?" Lee asked stupidly as he ran his hand through her hair.

"A child," Lucy sighed sadly again as she buried her reddening face into Lee's chest again, clutching to his t-shirt.

"Oh," was all Lee said before looking down at the saddened expression on Lucy's face, "you'll have a child one day, Lucy. And he or she will have the most amazing and beautiful mother in the world," he reassured as he spoke into her hair. Lucy let a silent tear fall down her cheeks as Lee spoke those words to her, clutching him tighter he resumed the movie.

Lee had guessed that Lucy really wasn't up for talking anymore; even if she did want to at the start. Lucy didn't feel like talking about the events of that. Yes she had broken up with Guy and was upset about it but she didn't really know if she loved him. Yes he had said that he loved her but she had never said it back. Was it just an experiment or just because she wanted a relationship at the time. Watching the film she smiled slightly before her eyes started to droop the events of the day finally catching up with her.

When the film had finished Lee peered down to find Lucy fast asleep on him, her hand still clutching the navy material of hit ti-shirt but more loosely than it was before. With a bit of difficulty Lee scooped Lucy up into his arms as the duvet fell from both. Automatically Lucy squirmed a bit before turning her head so that it was more comfortable and had reached out to link her arms around Lee's neck. Slowly Lee carried her into the hallway, pushing the already ajar door open with his foot as he walked over to Lucy's bedroom,sighing with relief that she had decided to keep it open.

Walking over to the bed Lee glanced down at it sceptically, trying to figure out a way on how to remove the duvet and place Lucy there. Racking his brains he found a solution as he silently prayed that he still had good balance. Carefully he lifted his leg up as he used his foot to remove some of the blanket, smiling with some triumph he moved it down some more, just enough so that Lucy could be wrapped up without disturbing her. Placing her down gently he pulled the duvet gently over her body before removing her hair from her face and leaving a lingering kiss on her forehead before starting to head for the door.

As he began to walk away Lee felt a tug on his hand and a sleep laden voice call him from behind, "Lee, can you stay?" Lucy asked timidly as he turned around to face her.

"I'll be back now," he whispered to her before leaving the bedroom quickly. Once he was in the living room he did leaps of joy as he switched the television off and locked the flat door, switching light off as he went along. Leaving the hallway light on he made his way back into Lucy's bedroom and closed the door behind him. Lucy watched him as he made his way over to the other side of the bed and perched nervously on top of it before Lucy pulled him back so he was now lying on top of the duvet.

"You can get in mind. You'll freeze otherwise," she giggled softly as Lee rolled his eyes in the dark before climbing under the duvet with her. As soon as he got in Lucy leant her head on his shoulder as his arm instinctively wrapped around her waist again, "thanks for today."

"Anytime," Lee replied as he ran his hand up and down her back, over the material of her pyjamas. Yawning Lucy closed her eyes, not just before Lee kissed the crown of her head again before falling asleep himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry this bit is a bit shorter but I honestly didn't know how to finish story suggestions are gladly received and I'll try my best to write them! Review and I hope you enjoy the last part to this fic. xx_**

It had been a couple of weeks since Guy and Lucy had split up and not once had Lee slept in his own bed or the sofa. They both would fall asleep the same way they did the first night Lucy and Guy split up. Not that Lee was complaining and neither was Lucy.

The first week had been the most difficult. Guy had been round to collect his stuff and her parents had been round to offer their daughter some comfort. The most difficult was probably Guy picking up his stuff. Lucy had stayed strong through out it all, not letting a single tear shed until he closed the door which was then she began to cry and Lee was the first one to embrace her and let her cry into him. She kept on saying sorry and that she didn't know why she was crying over some petty relationship but Lee knew better than that. It wasn't her fault and it may had been a petty relationship but those relationship still hurt when you break up.

Waking up to a light streaming through the curtains of the bedroom window Lee yawned before he glanced down at a sleeping Lucy in his arms again. It had been like this most mornings except for the ones she had to go to work. Those mornings she was already out of bed and dressed and rummaging through her bedroom for God knows what when she would notice that Lee was awake and then quickly apologise for waking him up before rushing over and kissing him on the cheek before dashing off. He glanced at the clock noting it was only six in the morning before turning his mind back to the sleeping woman in his arms.

But these were the mornings he loved, just being able to hold her and watch her while she slept. This is when he would commit to memory every detail that she had, the way her nose would crinkle every now and again and that he head would lay perfectly still. Their legs would always be tangled and her arm always strewn across his stomach. Lifting his free arm Lee gently encased her other hand in his as he played with her fingers gently, careful not to wake her. Leaving her hand go he carefully removed a piece of fallen hair from her face and tucked it carefully behind her ear. Smiling he let his fingers fall through the length her soft golden hair until he removed his hand completely and put his hand to join his other one which was resting on her stomach. Closing his eyes as he stared up at the ceiling he fell asleep for the last time that morning.

Three hours later Lucy was the first one to stir as she woke up her ear immediately being filled by the soothing sound of Lee's heartbeat. Opening her eyes she smiled to herself as she brought her hand up and ran her fingers up and down Lee's chest. Lucy didn't want to move, she felt safe, comfortable and this was the only place she wanted to be. She had gotten over Guy a week ago and that was because of Lee. She hadn't told him yet because she didn't want him to go back to his room yet. She had gotten so used to him being with her in the night she didn't want it to end. She loved it. She loved him.

Smiling to herself widely now she kissed the part of his chest that was right next to her mouth before been startled by Lee himself, "morning."

"Morning," Lucy whispered back as she went back to playing with his t-shirt. Lucy didn't know that Lee had been watching her every move once he had felt her arm move from around his stomach. Shuffling slightly so her head was now leaning on his shoulder she draped her legs over his body as Lee pulled her closer.

"What are you planning on doing today?" Lee asked as they heard their flat door open and close and then atrocious singing which only belonged to Barbara.

"I don't know," Lucy whispered back as they heard Barbara going through the storeroom cupboard just outside her room, "you?"

"Nothing really," he said as he placed his head on top of hers, enjoying the closeness before they had to move and try to escape the bedroom without Barbara finding them.

They sat in silence for a while when Lucy turned her head up to face Lee's which was staring down at her softly. Smiling shyly at her Lee leaned forward and brushed his lips gently against hers, pulling back a few millimetres to see her reaction. Smiling up at him Lucy placed her hand on his short before kissing him again but more passionately, now straddling him as they carried on kissing. They pulled back breathless when they heard Barbara knock on the door, startling them a bit but giving enough time for Lee to flip Lucy over, "LUCY, YOU HAVEN'T SEEN LEE HAVE YOU?" She shouted through the door. Taking a glance at Lee who had began kissing her neck she replied.

"NO," Lucy shouted back a bit breathless and giggly. Pulling Lee's head back up to face her she kissed him again, running her hands through his hair as he pulled the covers over them.

Barbara stood on the other side of the door smirking to herself as she heard giggling coming from the other room and she knew who exactly was in there with her. Moving away and into the living room she decided to give Lee and Lucy some peace.


End file.
